Sakura
by Lilyep
Summary: Os - Une nouvelle vie... Petit OS un peu spécial...


Titre: **Sakura**

Rating: **K+ **je pense...

Genre: Heu... un peu sépcial... Vous verrez bien!

Pairing: _surprise!_

Disclaimer: 'Sont pas à moi... Et heureusement, vu comment je les torture...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Bon alors, cet OS n'est pas très long, écrit pendant quelques moments où je me faisait royalement chier, il faut bien l'avouer, au taff._

_Disons que c'est parti d'un couple sur un forum de rp dont je vous parlerais à la fin sinon, ça gâche la "surprise"..._

_Bref, je suis désolée pour ce truc un peu surréaliste et pas forcément terrible..._

_Bonne lecture quand même!_

**Sakura:**

Et voilà, je sers les dents. J'ai mal, certes, mais pas autant que toi, mon ange, qui souffre encore et encore pour nous offrir ce magnifique présent... J'ai mal pour lui...

Et oui, le jour J est enfin arrivé, bientôt, je serais papa, pour de vrai... Dire que j'ai hâte n'est qu'un euphémisme même si, l'appréhension est mienne... tout est si, étrange...

Oh non mon amour non, ne pleure pas, pas fans un moment si beau!

-Je n'en peux plus Kamijo...

-Je sais mon amour, je sais. Mais il faut encore faire un effort.

-Je, je ne peux pas... AH!

Tu souffres tellement, tellement... J'aimerais tant pouvoir t'aider autrement que par de simples mots, prendre un peu de ta souffrance sur moi mais... seule ma pauvre main, broyée par la tienne, me rappelle que tu souffres un martyre que je ne connaîtrais jamais...

Totalement épuisé, je te vois retomber sur ce matelas qui verra ta délivrance. Tu ressembles à un pauvre ange maltraité alors que tes si longs cheveux blonds, emmêlés, retombent autour de ton doux visage torturé. La sueur perle sur ta peau, tes joues sont rougies, tu halètes, ta respiration se fait difficile et cela me rappelle bien d'autres souvenirs, bien d'autres instants où nous ne faisions plus qu'un... Sauf que dans ces moments, tu criais mon nom de plaisir, et non de peine...

-Si... je meurs... Tu... t'en occuperas... hein?

Un mince sourire, triste mais qui se veut rassurant, m'échappe à cette phrase que tu m'as si souvent dites ces derniers mois et que tu prononces une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui d'une voix hachée. Pourquoi me sortir pareille chose, encore une fois? Te crois-tu réellement si proche de la mort?

-Tu ne mourras pas, amour. Tout se passera bien...

-Mais... et si...

-Shhh. coupais-je doucement, caressant son front moite. Ne t'en fais pas, je serais là mais pour le moment, tout va bien, alors pousse mon ange.

Je vois un maigre sourire se poser sur tes lèvres rougies alors qu'une nouvelle grimace déforme tes traits si gracieux. Je vous en prie Seigneur, faites que la délivrance arrive, et vite...

-----

-Hizaki... Hizaki, ouvres-moi bon sang!

Je ne supporte pas l'idée de t'entendre pleurer ainsi. Ouvre cette porte, laisse-moi entrer! Maudit verrou, maudite salle-de-bain... Maudit toi qui me fait perdre la tête...

Je soupire.

Je ne vais tout de même aps défoncer la porte?!

-Hizaki! repris-je plus calmement. Je t'en prie... ça fait une demie-heure que tu es enfermé là-dedans. Ouvre-moi Princesse...

Tes sanglots étouffés me parviennent encore et je ne sais plus que faire. Alors j'abandonne en soupirant, je ne cogne plus à la porte, je ne l'appelle plus... Tout cela est vain, alors, à quoi bon s'acharner?

Et alors que je n'y croyais réellement plus, continuant à attendre, le cœur serré, un déclic me fait redresser la tête et je reçois dans mes bras un Hizaki anéanti...

-Je suis... désolé... arrives-tu difficilement à balbutier entre tes larmes.

Je ne réponds rien mais te sers contre moi, mes doigts glissant dans ta longue chevelure. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te mettre dans un pareil état?

Doucement, je t'entraîne jusqu'au salon de mon appartement, qui est quasiment devenu le tien, à force, et te fait asseoir sur le canapé, te gardant dans mes bras où tu continues à pleurer. Je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi, Hizaki...

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a... murmurais-je en le caressant tendrement.

-Je suis un monstre. réponds-tu dans un souffle quasi inaudible.

Un monstre? Je me retiens à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Comment un ange tel que toi peut bien se prendre pour un monstre?

-Comment ça? demandais-je simplement en me retenant de sourire.

Hizaki ne répondit pas immédiatement et j'attendis simplement qu'il daigne m'expliquer cette chose qui lui semblait si grave, ce dont je doutais fortement, l'encourageant de douces attentions.

-Allons Princesse, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire...

Oui, tout. Même si, je l'avoue, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à tout... _ça_...

Hizaki resta dans mes bras, refusant de redresser la tête mais daigna commencer enfin son récit, me confiant des secrets que personne ne connaissait... et qui, au fond, expliquaient bien des choses...

-J'aurais dû être... une fille...

Cette fois-ci, je ne retint pas un sourire amusé. Oui, c'est vrai, tu aurais fait une femme absolument magnifique mais, tu es un homme des plus désirable tu sais...

Seulement, la suite de son récit me fit perdre mon sourire alors que j'écoutais avec attention ce étranges paroles qui s'échappaient de sa jolie bouche encore humide et tremblante.

Une fille...

Oui, il aurait dû l'être... et génétiquement en réalité, il l'était... Une sorte, d'hermaphrodite, une mutation rarissime que l'on en pouvait encore expliquer et que l'on ne détectait pas toujours...

Mais lui avait eu de gros problèmes à l'adolescence et c'est là que les médecins avaient finit par se rendre compte de sa... particularité...

Extérieurement, il avait tous les attributs d'un homme mais, intérieurement, il possédait également ceux d'une femme...

L'être parfait, l'androgénie poussée à son paroxysme.

Hizaki était un homme, et une femme à la fois...

Dire que tout cela me laissa sans voix fut un réel euphémisme mais cela expliquait tant de choses, au fond... Je comprenais mieux ce corps imberbe, cette finesse, cette taille creuse et ce visage si fin mais... Pourquoi ces larmes?

-Hizaki. soufflais-je tendrement en lui relevant le menton pour plonger mon regard tendre dans le sien, me remettant peu à peu de toutes ces révélations. Cela ne fait pas de toi un monstre mais juste, un être exceptionnel...

Encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà à mes yeux et aux ceux du reste du monde...

-Non... tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends pas....

Sa douleur me faisait peine à voir et je ne savais que faire pour le consoler. Non, c'est vrai, au fond, je ne le comprenais pas, je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il devait ressentir mais... Je comprenais encore moins toutes ces larmes... Je ne l'avais pas rejeté, ni blessé à ce que je sache, bien au contraire! Depuis plus d'un an maintenant, nous vivions une histoire absolument fabuleuse, tous les deux alors... pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi toutes ces révélations et ces pleurs?

-Princesse... murmurais-je, un peu perdu. Explique-moi alors...

-Non... Tu vas me détester...

Une vague de colère m'envahit alors. Me pense-tu réellement capable d'une telle chose?!

-Hizaki, regarde-moi? fis-je très sérieusement en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Jamais tu m'entends? Jamais je ne te détesterais!

Et ce, quoi que tu fasses...

Ma conviction sembla l'ébranler, ses yeux se clorent pour laisser s'échapper une nouvelle vague de larmes brûlantes et il se jeta à son cou.

Je n'oublierais jamais les quelques mots qu'il me murmura alors à l'oreille:

-Je porte ton enfant...

-----

La suite des évènements sembla se dérouler comme dans un rêve, ou un cauchemar peut-être, à une vitesse folle, démente même... Nous n'avons pas réellement pu expliquer notre départ soudain à nos familles, nos amis, notre groupe mais... nous n'avions pas le choix...

-Hizaki est malade.

-Et c'est grave?

-Plus ou moins... Il guérira mais, il a besoin de repos et de changer d'air... Je l'emmène en vacances quelques temps.

Quelques temps qui durèrent des semaines, puis des mois....

Je possédais une petite maison, perdue dans la campagne d'Hokkaïdo... Un endroit paisible où nous pourrions vivre loin du regard des autres, loin du regard du monde dardé sur nous, sur toi...

Hizaki a mis un temps fou à se faire à la simple idée de porter la vie, le fruit de notre amour et je dois bien avouer qu'au fond, moi aussi je dû m'accorder un certain moment d'adaptation... Mais lorsque je réalisais vraiment, rien ni personne n'aurait plus me rendre plus heureux ou me vole mon bonheur. Après tout, combien de couples gays peuvent avoir pareille chance? C'était notre enfant, pour de vrai...

Les semaines s'écoulèrent et je me délectait, jours après jours, de cette vue magnifique que m'offrait mon ange, de plus en plus rond. Il était plus beau que jamais, rayonnant même s'il se sentait terriblement mal dans ce corps qu'il ne se connaissait pas, qui n'était pas le sien mais au fond, nous étions heureux...

-----

Six.

Nous en sommes à six longues heures... Ta voix brisée depuis longtemps maintenant n'arrive même plus à laisser s'échapper tes cris, tes hurlements de douleurs et je suis désormais tout aussi en nage que toi. La sage-femme, mise au secret, que nous avons engagé pour t'aider à mettre au monde notre enfant semble purement et simplement, désespéré...

-La dilatation est extrêmement lente. nous dit-elle alors que j'épongeais tant bien que mal le visage blême de mon aimé. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, ça devient beaucoup trop dangereux maintenant...

-Non! parvins-tu à articuler d'une voix éraillée.

Je sais que tu refuses d'aller à l'hôpital. Tu ne veux pas finir aux infos, ou observé comme une bête de foire, ce que je comprends parfaitement mais... tu es si faible...

-Mon ange... murmurais-je, interrompu par la sage-femme.

-Vous jouez avec votre vie! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je... sais...

Oui, il le sait parfaitement. Et il me l'a clairement dit plus d'une fois. Pour lui, il ne pourrait y avoir plus belle mort que celle-ci et, il préfère mourir en donnant la vie que de prendre le risque de voir son enfant devenir une bête curieuse. Je, je suis de ton avis, au fond... Mais je ne veux pas te perdre...

-Faisons un compromis. soufflais-je d'une voix rendue blanche par la peur. Si... le bébé est vraiment en danger, nous irons à l'hôpital.

Tu acquiesces du regard sans réellement hésiter avant de te crisper sous de nouvelles contractions. Je sais que jamais tu ne prendrais le risque de mettre en danger notre enfant... Mais je t'en prie, tu dois tenir le coup...

La sage-femme semble exaspérée mais elle ne pu que se plier à nos exigences et tout repris...

-----

Les larmes coulent à flot sur mon visage alors que je contemple notre fille qui s'apaise peu à peu dans mes bras. Qu'elle est belle mon amour, elle te ressemble déjà...

-Jolie comme une petite fleur... soufflais-je. Ton papa a eu raison de te baptiser Sakura...

Ma petite fleur de cerisier, belle, délicate et terriblement fragile... Il t'aura fallu plus de onze heures pour venir au monde, faisant souffrir le martyr à mon aimé mais, finalement, tu es enfin là, dans mes bras. Et je souris même si mon cœur est déchiré par la douleur. Il ne rouvrira plus les yeux... je le sais mais je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans lui. Aujourd'hui, j'ai gagné un petit ange... et j'en ai perdu un autre...

Et alors que tu viens de t'endormir, petite fleur, je dépose un dernier baiser douloureux sur le front de celui qui t'a donné la vie.

-Je t'aimerais toujours, Hizaki... Repose-toi bien, là où tu es maintenant... Tu l'as bien mérité...

Je sais que tu veilleras sur nous, de là-bas... Tu verras, tu seras fier de nous, je te le promet...

----------

_Bon et bien voilà._

_Je voulais, à la base, faire un happy end mais ça a légèrement dérapé..._

_Peut-être ferais-je une fin alternative si je suis motivée..._

_En réalité, cette fic est partie d'un forum de rp où je suis et où je joue Hizaki et Kamijo, qui sont des jumeaux incestueux de 19 ans se prenant pour un Prince et une Princesse..._

_Faut pas chercher mais bon, disons que j'ai donné cette particularité à mon Hizaki sur ce fameux forum et que, et bien... voilà, ce petit OS est venu tout seul par la suite..._

_En espérant que cela vous aura plu, je vous fait pleins de bisous!_

_Lilys_


End file.
